Dear, dear Diary
by xtiffany
Summary: When Derek accidentally comes across Casey's most private and prized posession, things take a brutal spin. COMPLETED!
1. Another day

**Oh lord. Here I am, again, with another story idea! I'll find time to continue my other story "Aloha? A-NO-ha!" sometime. But I'm bored, and I'l just see how this one goes. (:**

**Summary: **Casey has a diary that has her most deepest secrets. When Derek finds it, will everything she ever wrote or thought about come to an end?

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, not the show.

**Pairing: **Dasey, I'm hoping.

**Dear, dear Diary**

_Another day._

_Another fight._

_Another win._

Derek and Casey strolled along in the blazing hot air, occasionally wiping droplets of sweat from their brow. "God, why is it so hot today?" Casey stated, fanning herself with her notebook.

"It's 'cause I'm out here," Derek managed to say, through his raspy voice. Casey rolled her eyes. "You are such an ego-maniac."

Home was just a couple feet away, and Derek started to jog it out. Casey was following behind him, taking fast paces, hoping to make it there as soon as possible. Before she knew it, her step-brother started to run. _Fast_. She continued her pace, but faster.

Derek got out his keys and unlocked the door, Casey just about right behind him, running now. He got inside, shut the door, and _wham_.

XOXOXO

"Damn it, Derek," Casey said, icing her forehead where the door "accidentally" closed on her. "This is gonna be bruised tomorrow."

Derek was enjoying a fresh bottle of Evian, wiping the remaining sweat from his temples. "Honest mistake," he said, flipping through the chanels on the TV.

Casey groaned her irritable groan and went upstairs. Making sure her door was locked, she bent down under her bed, and reached under a large Tweety Bird stuffed animal. She picked up a pink diary with light purple lining, and her name engraved in gold on the front cover, CASEY.

She opened her side table drawer and retreived a pair of gold keys and picked at the lock on the book. She flipped to the cleanest page and started writing.

_March 9_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was just like any other day. I'm sure I'm gonna have a nice purple bruise in the morning. _

_Stupid Derek. _

Casey paused for a moment before going on.

_Thank God today is Friday. I can finally relax. I cant stop thinking about _

There was a soft knock on the door. "Just a second!" She scribbled one last thing and left the last part of the sentence empty.

_Gotta go._

_Love, Case_

She quickly closed her diary, locked it, and carefully placed it under her bed. She got the door.

Her mother, Nora was standing there, apron and oven mitts on. "C'mon Case, dinner's almost ready. I need your help setting the table." Casey put on a fake smile before replying, "Sure thing, Mom."

XOXOXO

As Casey set seven plates on the table, Derek made his way to his seat, bobbing his head to a song on his iPod. He set his feat up on the table right where Casey was about to put a plate. "Ugh. Spare me the nausea tonight, _please_!" He smirked as he wiggled his shoe in front of her face. "You know you like it."

She rolled her eyes, and set the final plate in front of him, before casually elbowing the back of his head descreetly. "Ow! What the..." Casey smiled innocently.

"Sorry Der, honest mistake."

**Mhm. So yeah. I really wanna continue this one. And I think I will. Right after I upload this one (:**

**Hold tight, guys.**

** 33ynaffit.**


	2. Loud and Painful

**Alright, so here we go.**

**Dear, dear Diary - Pt.2**

Dinner was just as normal. The occasional fight between the two oldest siblings. Some food ending up on someone's lap. And Marti hanging around under the table. After, Casey and Derek went up to their rooms, Lizzie and Edwin helped with the dishes, and Marti ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Casey was working on some homework from that day, occasionally underlining, highlighting and taking notes on the side. As she was stretching in her chair, taking a short break, a sudden burst of loud music made her heart jump out of her throat.

She regained air and groaned. Throwing open her door, she stormed down the hall, and pounded with all her fury on Derek's door. After several attempts, she almost gave up, before Derek finally came out.

"Can I help you?" He crossed his arms, smirking at Casey.

"Could you, oh I don't know, turn off that DAMN music?! I'm trying to do homework!"

"Why, may I ask, are you doing homework on a FRIDAY?"

"Maybe because I don't want to worry about it during the weekend?"

"God, you're such a perfectionist."

"At least I'm not a procrastinator."

"Hey," he said. "At least I chose to procrastinate. Being a perfectionist for you, is a hobby."

Casey waved a finger in front of his face and made a "Ughh!" sound before storming back to her room.

She slouched on her bed, head in her hands, her temples throbbing. "God damnit! Why is he so irritating?!" She whispered loudly.

And before she knew it, the loud sound started up again.

XOXOXO

**Sorry this was so short. But I really don't feel like writing anymore. Hahaha!**

**Mood change. But yeahh. Will update soon**

** 3ynaffit.**


	3. Dreadful Weekends

**Okay, so sorry it took a while. But I'm bored, and have nothing better to do, on account of my brother'll have swimming lessons soon, and I'll be home alone. -Tear-. Well here goes.**

**

* * *

**

**Dear, dear Diary - Pt. 3**

Casey walked groggily down the stairs, occasionally hitting her elbow on a piece of funiture. She moaned, as she made her way to the kitchen, where Lizzie and Edwin were playing a trivia game on the back of a cereal box.

"Morning," they piped up, not looking away from the box.

Casey slumped on a stool and rested her head in her arms on the table. "Are you okay, Case?" Lizzie peered over her sisters shoulder.

"No," she gurgled, before making an attempt of sitting up in her seat. "Last nigh', I was trying t'sleep. Buh Der'k had the music blasting. I ended up slee'in at 4:00 AM." She took a quick glance at the clock. It was 8:45. She groaned again, before resuming her position on the table.

"That's Derek for you," Edwin replied, getting up and pouring a cup of coffee for Casey. He set it in front of her. "Don't worry. Today he'll be out of the house, so you can have all the peace and quiet you want."

Casey took a sip of the coffee. "What about you and Liz?"

"We're going to the mall with Mom and George after they come home from the store with Marti," Lizzie replied.

Casey smiled, taking a look at both of them. "You kids are such morning people."

XOXOXO

Casey thought taking a nice warm shower would wake her up, but she was still half asleep by the time she stepped out of the bathroom.

She closed her bedroom door and searched through her drawers, towel wrapped around her. The was a loud banging on her door that made her jump. "What??" She cried.

"I'm leaving," She heard Derek's voice. "Be home later."

"And I care... Why?" Casey said angrily.

"Whatever. Just tell Nora and Dad I'll be back later." Then she heard him walk down the stairs.

XOXOXO

After watching a bit of TV, surfing the internet, and trying to go back to sleep, Casey was going out of her mind with boredom.

She decided to listen to Derek's iPod, listen downstairs in the backyard for a while, and return it before Derek could ever find out.

Moments later, she retrieved the iPod, and lightly clicked the backdoor shut, making sure she could still get in. Then she put on a song, shut her eyes, and enjoyed the warmth on her face.

XOXOXO

"Casey?!" Derek shouted. "Case! I forgot my iPod. Casey?" She shut the door behind him. He checked the kitchen, his parents room, Lizzie's, Edwin's, Marti's, Casey's and his room. She wasn't anywhere to be found.

So instead, he decided to try and find it on his own. He checked every room, until he finally got to Casey's.

He checked in her drawers, bedside table, and dresser, but he couldn't find it. He was about to walk out when something caught his eye on her bed.

It was a pink book, with purple lining, and something engraved in gold.

* * *

**Hahahaha! (;**

**Well don't worry. I'll update soon. I might even finish the whole story today. I got nothing better to do. So keep checking up for updates. REVIEW REVIEW REVIW!!**

**-ynaffit.**


	4. Curiosity killed the Cat

**Hey guys. It absolutely KILLED me to not update that day. But, I ended up watching my brother swim, and yeah. So, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: To its rightful owners...**

**Dear, dear Diary - Pt. 4**

Casey thought she heard someone come in, but she couldn't be sure. She tried forgetting it, and listening to the iPod. But she just couldn't forget the fact that someone might be home. In moments time she set down the iPod and got up.

XOXOXO

Derek sat on the bed, deciding whether or not to pick it up or leave it. He knew if Casey saw him, he'd be in deep crap.

He picked it up, keeping an eye on the door.

He read the first entry.

_ Jan. 3_

_Dear Diary,_

_Dad got me this for my birthday. Personal engraving. It's great!_

_It's a good way to express and---_

Derek flipped a page.

_ Jan 6_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was normal. Pretty boring. Derek's such an idiot._

_But for some reason--_

He flipped a page, thinking it might be some rude comment about him, but immediately flipped back.

_... some reason, I can't take him out of my thoughts._

_What could it be? Is it his irresistable smile?_

_Oh Casey! Snap out of it. I mean, he's your step-_

_brother!_

His heart stopped beating. Of course, Derek always thought his step-sister was attractive, but he never thought she would have the same idea. He continued reading.

_ Feb. 24_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am going OUT of my mind. Whenever I pass Derek..._

_or talk to him, my heart starts racing. I mean, he's_

_incredibly GOOD LOOKING. Oh my god._

_What if I'm falling for him? That cant be possible..._

_I mean. Oh wait. Mom's calling. TTYL. _

_Love, Casey._

He thought for a second. _What the hell is going on?_

XOXOXO

"Hello?" Casey asked quietly. "Anyone here?" Her heart was practically jumping out of her throat with anxiety. How could she be so careless? Someone could've waltzed right in and she wouldn't have noticed. She decided to check upstairs.

XOXOXO

_ Mar. 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, he managed to do it again. Strike me_

_with his charm. I try to play it cool, so it isn't obvious._

_What am I doing? I think I'm falling in lo---_

"What are you doing...?"

**AHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffieee (:**

**I love you guys. Review review review. And I might continue s'more. ;)**

**-ynaffit 3**


	5. Confrontations

**Ahh, writing is very addicting. I'm not sure at the moment. I'm going with the flow on this one.**

* * *

**Dear, dear Diary - Pt. 5**

Derek's heart stopped at the pit of his stomach, as he slowly turned to face his raging sister behing him.

"Case. I-it's not w-what you think..." He stuttered.

"Then _what_ is it?" Casey stated angrily. Suddenly, she noticed the pink diary in his hand. "You..."

He got up and put his hands in the air. "Casey, I didn't... I wasn't..."

"Looking... at..." She was starting to tear up. "That's... my diary."

She kept eyeing it, wishing it was anything else but her diary.

"What... what the hell are you doing in my room?" She asked, glaring at him. "Don't you know how to respect other peoples' privacy?"

He put the diary on the bed and started towards her. Well, it could have been towards her, or towards the door behind her.

"Case. I didn't read anything," He lied. Casey could see it in his eyes.

"Yes, you were. You basard. I never thought you might stoop this low," She said, wiping at her eyes. She was sniffling. "I hate you, Derek. Get out."

He hardly took a breath when he passed her. As he walked slowly down the stairs, he noticed that Casey slammed her door.

He heard soft cries and sniffles.

XOXOXO

"Case, we're home!" Nora called. Everyone shuffled in the house, hanging up their coats. "Oh Derek! I thought you went out..."

Derek was sitting on his chair, looking at the television, but not exactly watching it. "Oh. Yeah. 'Decided not to."

Nora shrugged it off and went to prepare dinner.

"Hey kiddo, where's Casey?" George glanced around.

Derek couldn't say anything.

His tongue was caught in his throat.

"Upstairs." He finally croaked.

Edwin took a seat next to him. He stared into his brothers blank eyes, and waved a hand in front of him. "Earth to Derek."

Derek pushed his hand away and flipped through the channels, ending up on some japanese game show.

"Dude, are you okay?" Edwin asked, staring at the channel that was on, and back at him.

"Yeah. Totally."

XOXOXO

Casey finally walked downstairs, after 2 hours of thinking and sobbing. She took a seat at the dinner table with everyone.

"Case, are you alright?" Nora asked, looking at her daughters pink eyes and somewhat pink nose.

"What happened?" Lizzie and George piped in at the same time.

"Can I help?" Marti said from under the table.

Derek didn't look at her, but poked at the peas on his plate. He knew she was going to tell what happened and he was ready for the worst.

"Nothing happened," Casey finally said, forcing a smile. "I think it was too much sun, maybe some allergies at the most. But I'm totally okay."

And she forked up a piece of steak, and put it into her mouth.

XOXOXO

Later that night, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti were downstairs, watching a Disney Channel movie. George and Nora were cleaning up in the kitchen, and both the oldest sibling were in their room.

Casey had a pink pillow held to her chin, all the color back in her face. She looked at the diary at the bottom of her closet, when she threw it in there forcefully, earlier, leaving a small dent in the back wall.

_Oh my god. _She thought. She could only imagine what he read. Of course he read the intense parts.

The fact is, she meant all those things. His smile, his laugh, his charm. It was so intriguing.

There was a sudden soft knock on her door, and she got up slowly, imagining who it could be.

She opened her door, and there was Derek, standing in front of her, a hand in his pocket, and the other ruffling his hair.

* * *

**Well, this one was somewhat longer than the rest, right??**

**I hope you liked. **

**REVIEWS! **

**Reviews thrill me and push me to update more.**

**So review as much as you can!**

**-ynaffit**


	6. Apologies and Secrets

**Hey guys (: **

**This one's for Zuzzeroo whose leaving. I want this to be here when she comes back (: Mucho love.**

* * *

**Dear, dear Diary - Pt. 6**

Casey couldn't speak. She just stared at Derek, running a hand through his slightly messy hair.

"Uh...hi-- I mean, Hey. Or..." Derek broke the silence.

Casey kept staring. "What?"

"I just wanted to say... sorry... for... reading your diary, I guess," he muttered.

"Oh, but I thought you 'didn't' read my diary and it 'wasn't what it looked liked'?" All the anger was starting to bubble up inside Casey.

He stood, his tongue frozen. _Damn it._ "I-i mean... y-yeah, but, u-uhh. I-it's like..." _BAM._ The wooden door swung closed, practically hitting his nose.

He sighed and walked sluggishly to his room.

XOXOXO

Things started to get akward between the two siblings. _Very akward._ They hadn't talked in about 5 days, except the occasional, "Sorry," when they bumped shoulders. And the "Sorry's" were only from Derek.

Tonight was an exceptionally cold night, and surprisingly, the whole family sat around the couch, watching a movie. Even Casey and Derek.

Derek glanced at Casey, who was wearing a beige turtleneck, skinny jeans, and leg warmers. She was clutching a pillow to her chest.

When she glanced back at him, he immediately moved his gaze onto the TV.

Finally, Casey got up and and started towards the kitchen.

"Case, where're you going?" Nora asked, stroking the hair on Marti, who was sleeping on her lap.

"Kitchen," she replied, still walking.

XOXOXO

Casey stood at the island, spooning herself a couple of bites of ice cream. _We haven't spoken in almost a week. And my diary has been empty for the past 4 days. He's pathetic._ Her thoughts were interrupted when Derek made his way to the island, catching a seat on a stool.

He glanced behind him, making sure he was out of ear reach, before whispering, "Case, this has got to stop."

She said nothing, but stare down at the ice cream, spooning at the frozen yogurt.

"Casey." He said a bit firmly.

"What, Derek? What?" Casey stated quietly, putting the spoon down. "You know how I feel about you, so what? What is there possibly to be talking about?"

"Everything! We haven't spoken in a week, and that rarely happens! I said I was sorry--"

"You know what, Derek?" She interrupted. "Sorry is just a word. It doesn't prove anything. You had no right to be snooping around in my room, interrogating my stuff."

Derek shook his head. "So I guess you coming in my room to take my iPod was an exception then?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So? I went in, and went out. It wasn't a big deal!" Her voice started to raise. "But this... Ohh. This is the lowest of the low! I can't belie--"

"Shh!" Derek said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one could hear. "Keep your voice down!"

But by the time he turned back around, Casey had closed the ice cream, and was headed upstairs.

He sighed, and scratched his head. He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

_Damn._

XOXOXO

It was about 12:45 and most everyone was sleeping, except for one.

Edwin quietly sneaked out of his room, taking a couple looks down the hallway. He then tiptoed to the first room from the hallway and knocked.

"Whatttt," he heard someone groan tiredly.

"Lizzie, meet me in the game closet as quick as possible! It's urgent!" He said.

XOXOXO

Lizzie got up, feeling around for her slippers. As soon as she retrieved them, she shrugged on a robe, and quietly made her way to the closet.

She opened the door, and went inside.

A blinding light was switched on and she squinted, rubbing her eyes.

She could see Edwin looking for any sign of emotion.

"This better be good," Lizzie said hoarsely.

"It is," he started. "You won't believe the conversation I heard!"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! Sorry, it killed me to leave it there. I love cliffs.**

**LOADSA LOVE, **

**tiffany.**


	7. Suprises

**So it's around 11:00 PM, I'm absolutely tired, but just for you guys, I'll write a little. **

**So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T comment saying how short it might be. I'm tired. And I might give you attitude.**

**But this chapter is for "Newsiefreak172".**

* * *

**Dear, dear Diary - Pt. 7**

It was Saturday morning, and the whole family planned to head down to the mall that afternoon.

Casey rubbed her eye, as she brushed her flowing brown hair. She quickly, but tiredly, pinned back her bangs. As she took a look at herself in the mirror, she thought. _Another day. Another akward day. Fantastic._

She threw on a light purple tank top with turqoise lacing, jeans, flip flops and a blue jacket. It had to do, she wasn't in the mood for getting all dressed up.

She made her way downstairs.

Everyone was pre-occupied with breakfast.

Edwin and Lizzie were snickering over their cereal about something. George and Nora were engaging in conversation over omelettes and bacon strips. Marti was enjoying some oatmeal with raisins.

Derek was no where in sight.

Casey got herself a plate of eggs, and two pieces of bacon. She took a seat, and poked at an egg.

"You alright, Case?" Nora asked, taking a bite of her omelette.

She nodded.

Knowing that it was a total lie.

XOXOXO

"I think I'm going to get the car started. Everyone meet me outside in 5 minutes," George called out.

Nora went to retrieve a jacket in their room. Casey set her plate in the sink, only to turn back around and go face first into Derek's chest.

"Watch it, Clutzilla," he said, making his way to the refridgerator.

Casey snarled. What did he say? Wasn't he, in fact, the one that tried being the sensitive one? The one who wanted to make things right? And here, he made it seem like he all he cared about in the world was insulting her.

She muttered a curse word under her breath and grabbed her bag, making sure she had all the neccesaries. She glanced up to see Lizzie and Edwin whispering to each other, looking back and forth between her and Derek.

"What??" Casey said angrily.

The two said nothing but rush out the door.

XOXOXO

When they reached the mall, the family split up into 3 groups. The parents and Marti, Casey with Lizzie, and Derek with Edwin.

Casey browsed at some clothes at Hollister, holding them up, and examining them, before putting them down.

She was looking at a pair of jeans, when Lizzie tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Liz?" She bent down a bit, hoping she could hear her sister over the loud music.

"What's ... go... on... 'tween you and... 'erk?"

Casey could barely hear her.

"What??" She bent down some more.

But something she spotted outside the store almost made her tip over.

She almost rubbed her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real. All of a sudden, she felt hot in the head, and couldn't really catch her breath.

Outside, Derek was embracing some blonde girl close, eating her face out.

* * *

**Mmkay. I think that's all I can manage.**

**ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT comment on how short it was. But I still want as many reviews as POSSIBLE.**

**Thank you (:**


	8. Tears, tears, and MORE tears

**Hi guys (:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but my parents went to Hawaii, and I had to stay with my dad, with no reach of any computer. ):**

* * *

**Dear, dear Diary Pt - 8**

Casey stormed out of the store, Lizzie trying to keep up with her pace.

She looked at the couple for a couple of seconds, unnoticed. Finally, she took hold of Derek's jacket collar and yanked him away from his female friend.

"What the _hell_ are you doing," Casey said through gritted teeth.

"Go away, freak," Derek whispered. "I'm busy!"

Casey still held on. "Who is _she_?!" She almost shrieked.

"_She_ is none of your business," he replied, trying to wriggle free.

Still, she kept a firm grip.

"Where's Edwin?" She cried, looking around. "You _abandoned _him?!"

"Chill, he's in the game store," Derek said, trying to detach her arm.

He turned back to find the blonde no where in sight. He sighed. "Great. Thanks a lot, jackass," he said.

But Casey had already ran in the other direction, wiping tears from her eyes.

XOXOXO

_Dear Diary,_

_Derek is a FUDGING JERK! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM_

_I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!!!_

_God, I hate him so much. I mean, what_

_the hell?!_

Casey was digging her pen in the paper so hard, it started to tear.

She wiped a tear from her puffy eye.

"Oh stop!" She said aloud. "He's not worth crying over, that jerk."

"Thanks for the compliment."

She glanced up and saw Derek in her doorway, arms crossed. An arrogant smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" She barked. "Come to read some more of my personal life?"

He rolled his eyes.

"What were you doing with her?" Casey asked, her voice shaky.

"Making out, obviously."

"But WHY? Why were you ki--"

"Because. You didn't want to work things out. You didn't want to talk about it, so I gave up. I'm not gonna waste my time dwelling on it."

Casey sniffled. "I wanted to work it out. I did. But, it's wrong. It's so wrong."

Derek's smirk vanished. "Well we're not blood related or anything."

"We might as well be," Casey cried. "I never wanted this to happen. I never thought..."

"I guess I'm just so irresistable," he said, a smile forming on his lips.

Casey forced herself not to smirk.

"Case, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just--" He took a step closer, and she wimpered, tears forming in her eyes. He groaned.

"Oh come on, Case, I'm not good with tears. Don't do that."

Casey shook her head and held her hand up.

"I'm fine. Just... just go. I'm tired, we can talk tomorrow."

He sighed, and for a minute, he looked like he was about to say something. But he didn't. He turned around, and closed the door behind him, leaving Casey to cry some more.

XOXOXO

Casey woke with a start, as her alarm buzzed, flashing the numbers **7:15**.

She jabbed her finger on the alarm, and groaned. She looked in the mirror and almost jumped.

She looked terrible.

Her eyes were puffy and pink, her hair was ragged and knotted, and her nose was pink. She looked like a monster.

She couldn't goto school like this.

_I can't believe this is all because of a stupid boy,_ she thought.

Casey grabbed her brush and started tugging at the knots, while searching for her make up kit.

This might take a while.

XOXOXO

"And so, when you add 6 to the equation, you get the formula of--"

There was a sudden door closing, and the whole class, including the teacher, looked up at Casey.

_Way to make a quiet entrance._

"Miss MacDonald, glad you decided to join us," the teacher remarked.

Casey gave the teacher her tardy slip, and took her seat. She could feel the class staring at her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Derek roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Casey," Emily whispered. "You're never tardy! Where were you? And what's up with your eyes?"

"It's all because of stupid--"

"Miss MacDonald?"

She looked up, and saw the the teacher was referring to the problem on the board.

"Uhh-- Um..." She looked around nervously.

"Six over pi?

* * *

**Okay, okay. Crappy chapter, I know. But I'm in a hurry.**

**So REVIEW and I might just get inspired. (:**

**thanks.**


	9. Shocking Truth

* * *

**Dear, dear Diary - Pt 9**

Casey gloomily took out a history book from her locker, and stuffed it into her bag.

"So..." Emily almost made her jump.

"So... what?" Casey shrugged.

"So... spill it! Why were you late? You're never late! And you most definitely never get an answer wrong," Emily said, arms crossed.

Casey turned and stuffed some more book in her bag.

"It's nothing," she muffled.

"Oh, yes it is," Emily said, unmoved.

Casey knew she wasn't going to give up so easily. She sighed, closed her locker, and took her friend by the arm, leading her to the caffeteria.

"Well, it kinda all started when..."

XOXOXO

Emily's jaw dropped.

"Please say something," Casey said, her mouth in a sideways frown.

"W- What is there to say?"

"Anything! Is it _that_ surprising?"

"YES!" Emily cried. "Yes, it is very surprising! Casey, he's your brother--"

"_Step_-brother," Casey corrected.

"-- it's just so wrong! I mean... my god."

Casey sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Whyyy," she groaned. "Why am I making such bad choices?"

Emily used all her strength to pat her friends back, and give a small smile.

"Well, I guess you couldn't control it. And... I mean it _is_ Derek."

Casey gave a little snort and shook her head.

Emily smiled and got up, taking her by the hand.

"Come on," she said.

"Where're we going?"

Emily stared at her in disbelief. "Wow, a guy can really do stuff to you. The bell rang. We gotta goto class."

XOXOXO

Casey slumped on the couch, sliding her bag down at her feet.

_What's going on with me? Why am I thinking so... so... weird!? It's so unordinary._

Her thoughts were interrupted however, when the front door opened.

Derek and Sam made their way through the door, laughing.

Derek made a quick glance toward Casey, but quickly turned back.

"Hey, Casey," Sam said, his cheeks getting rosy.

"Hi Sam," she replied, trying to sound the least bit enthused. "How was hockey practice?"

"It was GREAT," Derek cut in before Sam could answer. "I totally made all the shots. Perfect game."

"Actually, I think I asked Sam."

"Oh, really?" Derek said innocently. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Casey let out an, "Ugh" sound and went into the kitchen.

_What did I ever see in him?_ She thought. _There's days where he's a jerk, same old Derek. But then there's days where he gets so sensitive, and nice. A different side._

"Case?" Lizzie found her sister in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Liz, what's up?"

"We have to talk," the young one replied, leading Casey to their parents room.

"Whadda bout?" Casey whispered.

"You and Derek."

* * *

**My endings are getting crappier and crappier. I need more ideas! HELP!!!!**

**Review (:**


	10. The Green Note

**Okay, not much to say, let's get on our way.**

* * *

**Dear, dear Diary - Pt. 10**

"Liz, what're you talking about?" Casey asked.

"I think you _know_ what I'm talking about." Lizzie said, one eyebrow raised.

Casey's heart thudded.

"Uh-- umm. No. I don't think--"

"C'mon Case. I already know."

"Know... w-what?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "About you! You and Derek!"

"Lizzie... I--"

"Edwin heard you two. Friday night."

Casey couldn't speak. Oh God, no. Lizzie and Edwin knew about everything.

"L-lizzie. You won't..."

"No, I wouldn't tell Mom or George. But... why?"

"Why... what?"

"Casey, you need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Casey!"

"Okay, sorry sorry. Well. I guess. I mean, it's most everything."

Lizzie sat on their parents bed, waiting for her to continue.

"His... hair. His smile... Everything."

"I see."

They jumped when they heard their Mom's voice call out, "Kids, dinner's ready!" And they hurried to the dining room.

XOXOXO

Casey saw that there were 8 plates on the table, so she automatically knew Sam would be staying for dinner.

After food was served, everyone was silent. No conversation whatsoever.

"So, Casey," Sam broke in, his cheeks turning a rosy pink again. "Are you going to the hockey game on Sunday?"

Casey glanced around the table, then back at Sam. "Yeah. Most likely."

Sam nodded, then faced his food, poking at the mashed potatoes with the tip of his spoon.

Dinner was completely silent the rest of the night, except for the occasional clanking of forks and knives against plates.

After everyone finished, Sam and Derek went off to play Babe Raider, Lizzie and Edwin were playing monopoly, Marti watching from the corner of the table.

Casey proceeded to take a shower. It was the only thing that could clear her mind.

XOXOXO

Casey stepped out of the tub, a towel wrapped around her chest area, her wet hair hanging down.

The bathroom smelled of the strawberry shampoo and body scrub. She wiped the foggy mirror and took a look.

Sighing, she slowly dried her hair.

_I'm going to have to confront him sooner or later. We can't just be silent for the rest of our lives._

Casey picked up her clothes and unlocked and swung open the door, a light breeze stroking her face. But the breeze wasn't the only thing that surprised her.

Derek stood in front of her. Their faces were inches apart.

"Sorry," he said, his voice raspy. "I was just gonna... shower."

Casey nodded, and went slightly pink in the cheeks, and proceeded to her room.

She locked her door and leaned against it. Her heart was thumping so hard, she thought it would jump out of her throat.

Something caught her eye almost immediately.

It was a green post-it, stuck on the wall about 2 feet from where she was standing.

She carefully, but anxiously approached the note.

_Case,_

_We really need to talk. It's been driving me crazy_

_the past couple weeks. I want to work things out._

* * *

**Alrighty, I'm back on track. Hehehe. **

**It dreads me to say, but...**

**the next chapter will be the last.**

**Hold tight, it'll be posted today.**

**-tiffany**


	11. Last of Her Worries

**Hi hi hi guys (:**

**Alright, so here's the final installment. I hope all of you enjoyed this story, and you'll be hearing more from me soon.**

**Thanks for the support.**

* * *

**Dear, dear Diary - Pt. 11**

Casey clutched the green note to her chest.

She thought back on everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

_Derek reading her diary. Akward days. Derek making out with some girl, making her extremely jealous. Lizzie and Edwin finding out a crapload of secrets._

So much had happened.

She threw on some PJs and snuggled under the covers, reciting the note over and over again in her mind.

Then, for the first time in a long time, she fell asleep, a smile on her face.

XOXOXO

The next Saturday morning, Casey awoke, her heart still beating fast.

She stepped out to find the house deserted.

She tried to figure where everyone could be.

Derek at hockey practice for the game tomorrow. Lizzie and Edwin at some friends house. Marti at daycare. Mom and George at work.

Casey sighed. Another lonely day.

XOXOXO

After slipping on some jeans and a shirt, Casey had kept herself occupied by thinking about what to say to Derek when she was confronted.

Later, she found herself watching an episode of Full House.

She was lounging on the couch, a bit tired for some reason. And before she knew it, she feel into a deep sleep, curled up in a ball.

XOXOXO

Casey awoke some time later to see that it was dark outside, the smell of spaghetti swarming her nose.

She glanced up to see Derek flipping through channels.

"How long was I sleeping?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I came home around 1:00, and you were still napping. Now it's about..." He glanced at a clock. "6:45."

"About 7 hours," she groaned, and got up, walking upto the bathroom.

When she got in, she locked herself up, and sat on the tub's edge.

"Did I just do what I thought I did?" She thought aloud. "Just talk to him without driving myself _nuts_?"

"Dinner!" A familiar call was heard, and Casey opened the door and galloped down the stairs, trying to wipe a smirk off her own face.

XOXOXO

The next day was the big day.

The hockey game.

Everyone was ready and out the door by 12:00 PM, except for Derek, who went down for some last minute practice earlier with Sam.

Casey's heart was, once again, beating rapidly, as she walked up to the hockey arena.

She took a seat on the end, Marti on her left. At around 12:45, the game started, and cheers and stomps were heard around the arena.

The team came skating out, some waving their hockey sticks in the air, shouting for more applause, which was easily given to them.

The game officially started and the puck was thrown here and there, barely seen.

Sooner than Casey knew, there were only 2 minutes and 13 seconds left in the game, and the two teams were tied. The arena went quiet as Derek took out the puck, gliding smoothly along the ice. Applause and shouts rose up again when we whacked it to Sam.

The other team got a hold of the puck, and there were groans in the audience.

_1 minute and 10 seconds left_. The puck was headed towards Derek's teams goal.

The crowd cheered when Derek easily took the puck and directed it towards the other goal.

_45 seconds_. The other team stole, and Sam stole back. There was hitting here and there. Casey was practically up in her seat. Once glance around, and she could see she wasnt the only one. Everyone was standing up, cheering for Derek's team to win.

_10 seconds._ Derek stole the puck and took a swing.

_5 seconds._ WHACK!

Cheers and shouts were heard throughout the arena as the puck swung past the goalie and into the net.

Screams and yells were thrown everywhere, and the team headed up to the benches, most people patting them on the back, congratulating them.

Finally, after the crowd barely died down, Derek made his way to the family, getting congratulated by each and everyone down the row.

He gave Marti a quick hug, then came face to face with Casey. His smile slowly straightened.

Without thinking, Casey took hold of his hand and jerked him up the stairs.

She led him to the male/female restroom hallway and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"I've been thinking," she shouted over the cheering audience. "These past few weeks... they've been crazy. I mean, we haven't been talking... or arguing... but.. I just, I don't care how wrong it may seem, or what other people think, my decision is made. I guess what I'm trying to say is I wan't to work thin--"

Before she knew it, his lips had met hers. This was the first time he had interrupted her and she didn't care one bit. He caressed her mouth with his, so expertly, she couldn't believe it was real.

She looped her arms around his neck, and he held her close, like they were the only two people in the world. Not worried about parents, friends, or... anyone.

They kissed passionately, lapping up every second. Every moment. Everything that happened in the past few days were a blur, and all they really cared about was each other.

Finally, they broke apart, sneaking light kisses every now and then.

"I gotta go change," he groaned. He snuck in one last kiss before smiling, and tucking a hair back behind her ear.

She sighed, with both happiness and relief. Her heart had stopped pounding and she was relaxed. At ease.

She headed towards the benches, where her parents and brother and sisters where.

Casey felt slightly warm in the head, and she was completely red.

"Are you okay, Case?" Nora asked, looking for an espression on her daughter's face.

Casey was tired of hearing that phrase thrown at her throughout the weeks, but now, she knew, without a doubt, in a long, long time...

She was.

* * *

**Happy happy joy joy! That killed me. I almost teared up. Hahaha no not really.**

**You should know now, that I might be tempted to make a sequel. But that depends on the number of reviews I get.**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thanks for sticking with me till the end. **

**Oh, and did I mention REVIEW??**

**Love to All,**

**TIFFANY.**


End file.
